


Little Moments

by professor03



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of little moments in Steve and Tony's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Each chapter is going to be based off a prompt from the 30 day prompt challenge and it will be around 200 words!

Tony nuzzled closer to Steve's neck as they lie on the bed. Steve pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Tony's head and he let out a small noise of contentment.

"Thank you." Steve's voice was almost a whisper. For a while Tony was silent, processing all the nice things he'd done for Steve in the past week. When he couldn't come up with anything particular, he moved away enough to see Steve's face.

"For what?" Steve's bright blue eyes met with his own dark brown ones.

"For being there, for loving me, for giving me a new beginning." He sighed softly. So softly that Tony wouldn't have noticed if he weren't on his chest. "Just thank you for everything you've done for me." Tony couldn't help but place a soft kiss on Steve's lips.

"Anything for you, babe." He smiled at the slight red tinge on Steve's cheeks. "You don't have to blush, Steve. Even though it is ridiculously adorable."

"I know. I can't help it sometimes." A few seconds later, "I love you." He was also smiling now. And for a moment, the rest of the world ceased to exist, as they bathed in each other's happiness.


	2. Accusations

'Tony, I saw you! Don't deny it! If you wanted to end our relationship, you should've said something. Not gone out with some woman." Steve was shouting now and it made Tony feel worse.

"I know, Steve. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." They had been at a party and Tony found the liquor. He'd been doing so well, for Steve, but something snapped and he had too much. He found a pretty girl and started flirting. Soon they were making out in the hall.

"I don't know what happened. I just relapsed, Steve. I've been trying so hard, for you, to stay sober and I don't know what happened last night. I didn't want to drink but I ended up doing it anyways." Tears were forming at Tony's eyes. He couldn't lose Steve. Steve, his one saving grace. Steve, the only one who cared enough to spend night after night with him, telling him it was going to be okay. Steve, the man he loved.

"I'm sorry." The tears were falling freely now as he looked at Steve. "So, so sorry." Steve walked the two strides to where he was standing and wrapped his arms around Tony.

"I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


	3. Restless

Steve woke from his sleep to find the bed next to him empty. He sat up and groaned before setting off to search for his missing billionaire boyfriend. The tower is cold on his mostly exposed skin. The floor is cold on his feet and he crosses his arms over his bare chest. He finds Tony in the kitchen, standing at the island. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He put his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Come to bed." His voice shattered the night into a million tiny pieces. It was three words but it was so much more. Every word held a secret meaning; like everything Steve said.

"Can't sleep." Tony said it like it was something he should be ashamed of. This prompted Steve to press his lips to Tony's temple.

"Please? For me?" And suddenly he was following Steve to bed and climbing in. Steve got in behind him and pulled him close to his chest. His arm found it's way around his waist again and their legs tangled. Tony snuggled into his touch. His warm chest felt nice on his back; the arm around him keeping the dark memories away.


	4. Snowflake

Somehow, Tony managed to drag Steve outside. It's not like he hadn't seen snow before, but Tony seemed to think this snow was very important. Steve stuffed his hands into his armpits as he walked outside and stood there, waiting for something.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Tony was walking over to a bank of snow, which had accumulated. He grabbed a handful.

"What am I supposed to be doing? It's snow. I've had enough for a lifetime I think. Don't you? I'll just back inside now." He turned and almost made it to the door before a snowball hit him squarely on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He turned to see Tony making another one.

"Oops! Sorry, my hand slipped." He threw the next one but Steve had already moved. He threw one at Tony hitting his chest. Steve bent over to pick up some more and Tony leapt at the chance. He shoved a handful of snow down Steve's shirt. Steve grabbed his arm and pushed him into the bank, and then white washed him. Spluttering, Tony managed to get the words, "Hate you."

"I'm sure you do, Tony. Sure you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah a lot of these are pretty bad but they were whipped up late at night without much thought. Sorry 'bout that! I hope you liked it regardless! :)


	5. Haze

"Steve? You awake?" Tony mumbled into the aforementioned man's neck. He was laying with half his body on Steve's, head tucked under Steve's chin.

"Mm?" Well he was now.

"Wha's wrong?" Even when he was half asleep Steve was looking out for others. He opened his eyes and looked at Tony. He pulled him a little closer. They were at the point in their relationship, were they didn't need words to have a conversation.

" 'm right here. Not going anywhere. Relax." It had been months since they had started dating but Tony was still worried that in the morning Steve would be gone. It was lost on him that Steve had no intention of leaving his side. He relaxed in Steve's grip.

"Good. Geez, what did I do to ever deserve you?" He had said it more to himself than anything but the whole super soldier with perfect hearing meant Steve heard it anyways.

"Funny. I was wondering the same thing about myself."

Both of them were trying to think but sleep was clouding their minds. It was long however before Steve drifted back to sleep. The soft rise and fall of his chest pulling Tony along with him.


	6. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay um somehow "flame" turned into "candle light fondue".... Not sure how I got there. I hope you guys are liking these! :D

Tony was on the couch when he felt Steve's warm breathe on his face and lips near his ear.

"How about so some candle light fondue later on?" Tony whipped around and quickly replied, "You bet your spangled stars!"

000oo00o00o0o00o0o000

Later that night, after dinner, Steve pulled Tony from his workshop. "Close your eyes. No peaking!" He held Tony's hand and brought them into the elevator. He pushed the button and then leaned over and placed an extremely chaste kiss on Tony's lips. The elevator dinged and out they went. He led Tony to the kitchen where he said, "Open your eyes!"

In front of him, on the table was a fondue pot with bread and sticks to dip with.

"Steeeve!" Tony turned around to look at him and saw him grinning. He punched him softly on the arm. "You little turd!"

"Did you just call me a turd? And for what reason?" He put a hand on his hip and raised on eyebrow.

"Yes, I did! This isn't what you meant when you said fondue!" He waved a hand wildly behind him.

"Tony, that's fondue. It's just cheese and bread." He winked before closing the space between them.


	7. Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a man in formal wear?

Steve tugged at his sleeves while Tony fixed his tie for him. "There you go. All straightened out." He smiled up at him. "You look good dressed up. We should go, out to fancy restaurants more often." Steve rolled his shoulders and Tony ran a hand down his bicep.

"Tony, you don't have to take me out to dinner like this any more. I'm fine eating leftovers in my pajamas as long as I get to do it with you."

"Yes, but then I wouldn't get to see you in a suit." His hand moved down to Steve's and he interlaced their fingers.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could just ask me to dress up once in a while?" They started walking out of their bedroom and towards the elevator.

"Steve, you can't eat Ramen on the couch in a suit." He looked over at Steve who was just smiling.

"And why is that?

"Because you'll spill it on your suit and Pepper will complain about it." The tone in his voice was saying, "Duh, Steve."

"Well, I just take it to the cleaners then." He pulled Tony away from the elevator back to the living room.


	8. Companion

The more Tony thought about it, the more it made sense to him. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation and lack of coffee talking, but Steve had the personality of a lab. Yes, the dog. Steve was loyal and aimed to please others. He was honest and gentle, but could protect you if the need arises. Somewhere in there Tony decided he should tell Steve this.

He ambled his way into the bedroom, where he Steve would be getting ready for bed. He found him already there, curled on his side, using Tony's pillow.

"Hey, there stranger. Haven't seen you in a while." Steve greeted him. Tony started to peel off his clothes and put on his pajamas. He crawled into bed and sat there like a child looking at Steve.

"Steve, this is gonna sound crazy but hear me through." He went through all of his points, his words slurring slightly with drowsiness. Steve merely chuckled as he pulled Tony close and held him to his chest.

"OH! And you like to cuddle like labs do!" He pushed his back against Steve's chest and sighed in contentment.

"You need some sleep, Tony. You're getting loopy."

"Mm," was his reply.


	9. Move

Tony had always loved the way Steve's muscles looked. He admired him for it. Not because it made him hot but because of the way they moved. His golden skin stretched over the taught fibers, flexing and working, never ceased to amaze Tony. The pure power astounded him to no end. How one person could have so much strength but be so gentle, was one of the many things he wondered about Steve. Of course Steve batted off the compliments saying it was the serum and before he was all skin and bones. To Tony it because he had Steve now, muscles included.

It wasn't unusual to find to Tony watching Steve work out. Something about how even the smallest movements could be seen entranced him. Tony didn't understand why he was so obsessed with Steve's back. The way his shoulder blades could be seen and the way the muscle was built around his spine did something to Tony. He liked to run his hands down Steve's back, knead the muscle and watch as Steve would move minutely under his hands. He loved pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder blades and down his spine. He loved that Steve let him.


	10. Silver

Steve twisted the ring on his finger out of habit. He was sitting on the couch watching the elevator. Sure Tony had only been gone for a week but he still missed his husband. He looked down at his hands and the silver of the ring glinted in the light. He heard the familiar ding of the elevator and jumped up from the couch before quickly walking to the elevator and pulling Tony into a hug.

"Hey there, buddy." Tony said as he put down his bag and wrapped his arms around Steve.

"I missed you," Steve said quietly.

"I never would've guessed. You could have called me, you know." Steve let go and gave him a quick kiss before helping him with his bag.

"Yeah but I didn't want to interrupt your business stuff." They walked along the hallway to their room now.

"Awh babe, you can call me any time you want. I'll drop anything for you." He smiled at Steve.

"That's the problem, you wouldn't get anything done and then blame me," He said glad to have Tony home again.

"Yeah but Pepper would know better than that." Tony laughed and it sounded like heaven to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um wow. This is actually really bad. At some point I may come back a redo a bunch of these because I'm not digging this chapter. At all. So yeah... I hope you guys like it though! :)


	11. Prepared

Tony was not prepared for this. Tony Stark did not do emotions. Tony Stark was a brave, confident man who kept his feelings in check. No matter what he felt on the inside, he was to wear the signature Stark grin. He did not cry, no matter the circumstances. Not even if his boyfriend was lying on a hospital bed with a machine breathing for him, not even then.

These were what thoughts raced through his mind as he tried not to think about Steve. Steve, the super soldier, his boyfriend, was now in a hospital in a coma because Tony had made a stupid decision that Steve took the hit for.

"God, Steve, you're such an idiot." He heard the slight tremor in his voice as he spoke. "Such a moron, thinking you can pull this sort of stuff all the time." He put his hand on Steve's. "Steve, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to wake up. I need it more than anything right now. I miss you; your smile, your voice, the way you look at me. I miss the way you kiss me." And now he was crying. "Please, Steve."


	12. Knowledge

Tony didn't know the exact moment when he realized Steve was the one. It wasn't an overnight sort of thing. It was just one morning he woke and realized that the thought had been there for as long as he could remember. And that thought scared him. Being with one person for the rest of your life. It wasn't that he didn't love Steve or that he was planning on being unfaithful. It was more worrying that Steve wouldn't feel the same. He knew that Steve was serious about their relationship but didn't want him to feel pressured into this sort of thing.

When the right moment came, he pulled Steve aside and dug into his pocket. He fumbled around a bit before grabbing the small box and taking it out of his pocket. He opened it and stood in front of Steve. He didn't ask but Steve still answered.

"Of course." He pulled him into a kiss before slipping the ring on. After telling Clint to shut up with all his comments, he explained to Steve that he didn't want him to feel like he needed to do this if he wasn't ready. Steve just silenced him a kiss.


	13. Denial

"No, Steve! I do not!" Tony was arguing over his shoulder as he moved about the kitchen in search of food.

"I saw them, Tony. There's no point in lying now. Admit it or I'll show Clint." Steve remained still, his eyes following the other man. Tony was flinging cabinets open and slamming drawers shut. But at the last sentence he stopped and whipped around to look at Steve.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Steve smirked realizing he had the upper hand in the fight. "Come on. Aren't you all about taking risks?"

"You won't do it. I know you won't. You're too nice to hurt anyone's reputation, Steve. I know it." Tony went back to rummaging.

Steve left and came back a few minutes later with a box and Clint. "I won't do it, huh?"

"Steve, don't!" He tried to grab the box but Steve grabbed him and held him to his chest.

"Clint, would you mind opening that box for me?" Clint opened it and snorted.

"Is this yours, Stark?" He pulled the contents of the box out one by one, revealing quite a bit of Captain America paraphernalia.

"Steve!" He squirmed against his captor but Steve just replied, "Oops."


	14. Wind

The two men held hands as they walked down the sidewalk, the harsh North Eastern winter wind whipping through the air. It was blowing Tony's hair all over the place and biting at Steve's nose.

"Steve, is right now really a good time to go for a walk?" He clung to Steve's arm as they walked. They were heading back to the tower now but had been out all morning.

"Yes, it's a great time to go for a walk." He let go of Tony's hand opting to wrap his arm around his shoulders and pull him closer. "You should've worn a better jacket. And we're almost home."

Tony leaned into his embrace. "God, moving to New York was stupid. I hate cold weather," He fired out without really thinking.

"Well, how do you think I feel about it?" Steve's voice was flat, trying to hide how he felt.

"Crap! Steve, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to,"

Steve cut him off, "It's fine, Tony. I'm a big boy. I can handle it." He looked away but kept walking.

"Hey." Tony stopped and Steve stopped with him. "If it bothers you, you can tell me," And a soft kiss confirmed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm not sure when I'll update this again :( Hopefully soon! Anyways, review and let me know what you thought! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please review :D


End file.
